


Oblivious

by dogpawsnwerewolfclaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpawsnwerewolfclaws/pseuds/dogpawsnwerewolfclaws
Summary: Lily and James had been quietly dating for the last two months. They weren’t hiding their relationship; they just weren’t yelling it from the rooftops, despite James’ desire to. Apparently, their friends are just too self involved to notice.Jily and Wolfstar fluff. Muggle AU.Based on Mark Hamill being compeltely unaware of Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford's affair: https://www.etonline.com/movies/204449_mark_hamill_weighs_on_harrison_ford_carrie_fisher_star_wars_affair





	Oblivious

“Lily, the bacon and eggs are getting cold!” James called from the kitchen of his flat. It was bigger than most 20-year-old university students have but still by no means a big flat, but with Lily’s help the last few weeks in decorating it felt close to home. 

Lily and James had been quietly dating for the last two months. They weren’t hiding their relationship; they just weren’t yelling it from the rooftops, despite James’ desire to.

“Okay, okay,” Lily called back, her tone made it clear she was smiling, she walked out of the bedroom wearing a hoodie of James’ and her hair tied up in a sleep-messed bun, “I’m so ready for food,” she added, rubbing her head, “we need to stop getting through more than one bottle of wine in the evening, babe.”

James grinned, plating up eggs and bacon as Lily sat on a stool across the breakfast bar from him; “but I can’t resist your…”

They both looked up as the door to the flat burst open, revealing James’ best friend Sirius Black. He was dressed in his signature leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, and his long hair was tied up similarly to Lily’s.

“Jim, Remus is actually doing my head in,” Sirius groaned, sitting down on a stool next to Lily, “oh hey Lily.”

Lily uncomfortably pulled the hoodie down further over her thighs and gave James a look.

“Uh, Sirius,” James began, understanding the look from Lily meant _you deal with this_. “Lily and I were actually just having breakfast.”

“Nah, I’m good mate,” Sirius said, completely missing the message, “I just ate.”

Lily put her head in her hands.

“Anyway,” Sirius continued, helping himself to James’ barely drunk cup of coffee, “Remus and I were hanging out last night and he’s just so fucking cute, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I just don’t know what to do about it anymore…”

Sirius continued lamenting over his love life for the next half an hour or so, taking no notice of his friend’s discomfort; eventually Lily left to shower.

Sirius sighed, “I bet you must be going through the same thing with Lily, must be hard liking her when she’s around so much.”

James looked at Sirius for a long moment with his eyebrow raised, “uh, actually Sirius…”

“Ah shit!” Sirius looked at his watch, “I’m going to be late for class, thanks for the talk mate, let’s get a beer soon.”

James watched Sirius go with a bemused expression; then decided his time would be better spent joining Lily in the shower.

 

A few peaceful days followed, until one evening James and Lily were curled up comfortably on the couch watching some rom com on Netflix. Well they weren’t really watching; when Sirius once again stormed in they broke apart from their snogging session.

“He went on a date!” He exclaimed, marching over to the couch and squeezing right in between James and Lily, “Remus went on a date with a super cute guy and I’m going to die alone.”

James and Lily exchanged looks and sighed, Lily got up “I’ll open a bottle of wine,” she said, standing up.

“None of that fruity shit Lils, if you don’t mind,” Sirius replied, leaning back and shrugging off his leather jacket.

If looks could kill, Sirius would certainly be dead and buried right now judging by the way Lily was looking at him. James had to stifle a laugh as Sirius began to regale the tale of his woes.

“He got back from this date and was telling me how nice this guy is; how he’s so clever doing physics, wants a PHD,” Sirius groaned, “and I’m just studying mechanics, so I can open my own shop; no wonder Remus doesn’t want me when he has guys with _real_ ambition fawning over him.”

An hour later the bottle of wine had been drained, Sirius was asleep on the couch, and James and Lily were getting ready for bed.

“Why does he have to just burst in though, James?” Lily asked, exasperated, “he doesn’t have any boundaries.”

“He’s going through a hard time, he really likes Remus and he’s not good with feelings,” James tried to explain.

“Remus is also going through a hard time, but he doesn’t break down my bloody door when we’re at my place,” Lily retorted.

“Wait what?” James said, looking up, worried “what’s up with Remus?”

“The same fucking thing that’s going on with Sirius!” Lily replied, sitting down on the bed.

“You lost me…”

“Remus is in love with Sirius, idiot,” Lily said with an eye roll.

James gaped at her, “what the fuck!” he exclaimed, Lily shushed him quickly, not wanting Sirius to wake up. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he added, quieter this time.

“Because, I promised Remus I wouldn’t,” Lily shrugged.

“Even after you knew Sirius liked him too?” James said in an intense whisper.

“Well, yeah,”

“We need to tell him,” James said.

“Absolutely not.”

“Are you crazy?” James asked, “if we tell him then they’ll start dating and he won’t keep interrupting us, isn’t that what you want?”

“James Potter,” Lily stood up, pointing her finger at him, “you are not to interfere, those boys may be completely hopeless but if we do anything and it goes tits up then it’s our faults and they’ll be mad at us.”

James stared for a second, “you know, you’re really sexy when you tell me what to do.”

Lily raised an eyebrow and smirked, “well then, pyjamas off, Mr Potter.”

“Yes ma’am.”

 

A week later James and Lily were lying in bed, sharing kisses and a lazy morning together. Of course, it didn’t last long.

They heard the door to Lily’s small flat slam against the wall. 

“Is he stalking us now?” Lily groaned.

“Lily you in?” Came Remus’ voice.

James raised his eyebrows, “didn’t you say Remus doesn’t come into your flat uninvited?”

“He doesn’t,” Lily replied, looking worried as she got up and put on her dressing gown, heading out to the main room of the flat.

James sighed, pulling on some joggers. He checked his phone on his way out of the bedroom, he had a text from Sirius. 

_Where are you??_ It read.

 _At Lily’s._ James replied, might as well just have everyone over at this point.

Lily was in the midst of making some tea, Remus was talking quite animatedly about something. James wandered over.

“Oh, hey James,” Remus said, “but anyways, Lily, we were just having a beer, talking about stuff and then he told me he liked me and suddenly we were kissing.”

James shared a _finally_ look with Lily.

“Then?” Lily prompted.

“Then after a while I said I needed to go, I was working a night shift.” 

“Have you spoken to him today?” James asked.

“No, he probably thinks I’m sleeping,” Remus explained.

There was a knock on the door, James went to answer it. Predictably it was Sirius.

“We kissed James,” He said, instantly, not noticing Remus was in the room.

“Erm, Padfoot…”

“We kissed and it was perfect but then he left," he whined, "why did he leave?” 

“Um, I would’ve been fired if I hadn’t?” Remus suggested.

There was a quiet moment.

“Remus,” Sirius breathed, “I never saw you.”

More uncomfortable silence.

“Oh my god,” Lily said, “right; Sirius, Remus, you too both want to be together, stop dancing around each other and just bloody say it! Start dating and quit interrupting me and James when we’re trying to be a normal couple.”

Sirius and Remus both looked confused, “couple?” they asked in unison.

“Holy fuck!” Lily exclaimed, marching over to James and giving him a passionate kiss, “we’ve been dating nearly three months and you idiots haven’t even noticed.”

Sirius and Remus looked a little awkward.

“We’re happy for you two?” Sirius said, a little worried he was going to get yelled at.

“Thank you, Sirius,” Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled a little, “we’ll all talk about it over drinks tonight, okay? But right now, I’m taking James into the bedroom and we’re not coming out all day. I suggest you two go back to one of your flats and do the same thing.”

Lily took James’ hand and lead him towards the bedroom. James winked at his friends before the door slammed behind him.

Sirius looked at Remus, “did you know?” he asked.

Remus shook his head, “I just thought they were good friends.”

“Yeah, I was getting jealous of their sleepovers,” Sirius agreed.

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

“Hey, want to take Lily’s advice and you back to yours?” Remus asked, sheepishly.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Meanwhile, in Lily’s bedroom, James broke their kiss, “you do realise you just interfered, right?” he said.

Lily rolled her eyes, “James, you need to learn when to shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I emerge from a cave once every couple of years to write fluff, then I return. Kudos and comments will keep me alive throughout my hibernation for the next two years.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading!


End file.
